A warm steering wheel cover of the prior art is suggested in Korea Unexamined Patent Publication N0. 2005-0100835.
A power connecting part is provided in the upper side of the steering wheel rotating part and the vehicle body fixing part so that it can be operated by the power applied from the cigar jack, and configured to generate heat in the steering wheel cover as the surface heating element installed inside the steering wheel cover is being operated by using the power applied from the power connecting part, wherein the power connecting part comprises: a power supply connecting portion being installed in the upper side of the steering wheel rotating part, and a power supply plug portion being installed in the upper side of the vehicle body fixing part, wherein supplying of power being applied to the power supply plug portion is accomplished within the range of contact angle, wherein the power supply connecting portion comprises: a power supply connecting body being fixed in the upper side of the steering wheel rotating part, and a connecting support plate provided with a connecting terminal plate being installed in the front side of the power supply connecting body, wherein the power supply plug portion comprises: a power supply plug body located in the upper side of the vehicle body fixing part and provided with a connecting inlet; a connecting terminal shaft connected with the connecting terminal plate so that it is coupled with the connecting inlet of the power supply plug body so as to electrically apply the power of (from) the cigar jack; and an adjusting bolt coupled with the back side portion of the connecting terminal shaft and installed therein so as to push the connecting terminal shaft to have a continuous contact with the connecting terminal plate.
However, there is a problem in such a warm steering wheel cover of the prior art that the structure of the power connecting part is complicated.
In order to solve such problem, it is suggested that a wireless power receiving module is provided in the power connecting part as suggested in Korea Registered Patent 1081544, however, there is a problem that providing such wireless power receiving module will increase the manufacturing cost.